Runther Music Shuffle Challenge
by AsianLovePandaSIU
Summary: Music Shuffle Challenge for Runther! 3 Rated teen for safety


**Note:Hey,I know I'm so disapointed I didn't get Anything Is Possible updated yet! Sorry but to cool down I'm gonna do a little iPod Shuffle Challenge for RUNTHER! Okay,the rules:**

**1: Pick a pair that you like: Runther Rocky/Gunther 2:Turn on your music in a random shuffle 3:Write a drabbe related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends. 4. No lingering afterwards. 5. Do 10 of these and post them. **

**Hope you likey **

**R&R _**

**Words-Laura Marano (HeartBreak)**

Rockys POV

I sat on the stoop of my apartment deathly sad of a heartbreak with Deuce. I figured out that he started to spread rumors about me. Then the bad part he cheated on me with CeCe,and CeCe knew! I sat there mascara filled face with Gunther comforting me still. "Shhh...Rocky", he whipered. "It will be fine" he cooed. I got angry. "HOW?" I said. "Deuce broke up with me,spread rumors,and cheated. I gently whispered. " I hope youre feeling proud Deuce Martinez,but you know I don't wanna see you around" I screamed. "Without him you have nothing to fear,Rocky."he said. " You will be fine". And we cuddled together under the moonlight. _

**What Can I Say-Shealeigh (HeartBreak)**

Rocky's POV

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking. All Gunther does to me is just hassle around me. Thinks he can just pull on my heart strings like I'm some kind of guitar to him. I have no time left. I only have 15 minutes before our date. And it just ends with a big huge fight. Of me screaming while he confronts me. I never knew it would be like this. Many said he only did this to make me feel better. I just headed to the park where we were supposed to meet. I found a note on the bench "I'm sorry,Rocky...Look up". I looked up to see a huge banner. "I did not know what to say to you all I questioned to myself is What Can I say? Now I'm letting you go. Even though I'm letting you go you will still be my very own RockyBear. Love your ex-Baybee,Gunther I will love you til eternity,Raquel Alexandra Blue. I'm not the one for you. I teared up I'll miss him. I knew the real him. What Can I Say? _

**If I Die Young_Band of Perry (HeartBreak/Love/Death)**

Gunther's POV

I sat by Rocky's bed. She was at Shake it Up being the new cheareographer she got shot during a robery trying to steal some of the money we stashed somewhere. She was one of the victims that got shot. I cired not only was she my girlfriend but also my fiance. We were going to be married in only 1 more week. She was there for me through everything. She got bullied for being tall and clumsy,and I was always there for her. She also helped me when people bullied me...Wake Rocky...Wake.

*Future about 50 years*

Rocky left me that year but I kept her in my heart and I'm about to leave Earth in a while,but I know I'll be happy. I'm able to see my Rocky and my brother inlaw and my twin sister who died in a car accident heading to the hospital when Tinka was having her baby. Goodbye

xo Gunther Kashlack Hessenheffer. _ **According to You-Orianthi (Triangle!) (Rocky/Gunther/Frankie)**

Rocky's POV

I sat there looking at 2 photos. Gunther and Frankie. All Frankie does to me is abuse me,calls me names,think I have a dry personality. Gunther o the other hand thinks I'm a great dancer,pretty,funny,putgoing,and he thinks its cool that I'm a know it all. Frankie doesn't take me out on decent good dates,he flirts with girls on our dates,and he thinks I'm the ugliest girl ever and that I could do better. Gunther thinks I look beautiful with no makeup,he says I'm cute when I mess up or get clumsy,and hes always saying that it's me that takes up his whole mind. I met Frankie at the park. I slapped him across the face and said,"You jerk you don't deserve anybody!" "I deserve someone better" I screamed and left. I went to Gunthers door and told him "I choose you! I loved you ever since I saw you" I hugged him and he hugged me back and said "I always loved you too." _

**Back to December-Taylor Swift (HeartBreak/Love Man,when I look at these genres I feel like I'm such a loner .)**

Rocky's POV

I stared at the ceiling thinking about memories my ex-boyfriend Gunther and I had. I first saw us at the park playing around,rolling around in the ground and shooting ourselves with water guns. I saw ourselves holding our hands when he was drving the car. I remembered the bad memories from our break up. He was at my door carrying I-sorry flowers and I just left them there leaving them to die in the vase. We were fighting with each other about how we don't do much. It was aruguing-screaming-crying-abusing-leaving. Now he's with CeCe what will I do. I miss his blonde hair his sweet smile,his blue eyes. If we loved again I swear I'd love him right. I would risk anything to get back with him. Why am i quoting Taylor Swift. Oh well who cares...I would rather stay in my daydreams than going to see Gunther with another girl... Oh well I wish a world like that exists but it doesn't... _**What Makes You Beautiful-1D (Love)**

Gunther's POV

Rocky is always trying to hard to look beautiful. She thinks that she isn't good enough for guys. To me she's the perfect it girl. She is always looking down being shy. Her smile brights my world like its a huge sun. If she only see what I could see from her view. Even though our braisn makes us look 20x look better than we really are. I can tell she is best and I will never think her less..EVER. I love her so much ever since middle school. Man,her dance moves are smooth and her voice is so silk you can glide right through it. only if she knew she was beautiful _

**BoyFriend-Big Time Rush(Love)**

**Gunther POV**

I was at the V-Day Carnvial all by myself when I saw Rocky looking down by the bench. I felt very bad for her so I came to her with a teddy bear and a cotton candy. I sat next to her. She looked up to see that I was there,and She smiled widely. "Hey,Gunther what are you doing here" She asked. "Looking for a girlfriend no just kidding,but I'm here to have fun" I replied. She laughs at my statement. "Really I'm just here to have fun even though I know you are loking for a boyfriend."I smirk at her. She blushes. "Oh how did you find out?" she asks. "It was just a little hunch. You little looney nutty!" I exclaim. "Well why are you holding this little cutie" She poke the teddy bear's nose. "Mayve for you,Baybee" I poked her on the nose. "AWWWWW",she takes the teddy bear and hugs it. "Well I guess I'll be your boyfriend then Rocky" I said. "Yes yes you are." she replies. _ **Give Your Heart Break-Demi Lovato (Love/HeartBreakish)**

Gunther's POV

I looked back in the past. I asked Rocky for her name. She said Rcocky. We got to know each other and she told me she would never love anyone after her heartbreak with Deuce. I told her that I would never do that to her,but she did not listen. When we went on a fine arts trip we shared a room since we were assigned. There was o turning back now. I told her did she move one she said no. "Rocky I would never do that to you why won't you understand" I told her. She replied,"You never know your own destiny,Gunther. You will never know if you will ever do that to a person,because there will be loopholes,Gunther"She explained. She tried hiding her pain,but these things she can't hide in her eyes. I accepted her willing and I hugged her to calm her down. I understand now,Rocky _

**Reset-Charice(HeartBreak)**

Rocky's POV

I should be out at the airport to say goodbye to you,Gunther. I still love you. I know I've been busy with SIUC and I had to drag you with me but i never knew you would break up with me. Now you're going to the old counrty to retrieve your throne. I looked at my cell phone 11:15. I can make it I can see Gunther before he leaves. I got into my car and I finally got to the airport 11:40. Chance, i see him. "Gunther!" I yell. Helooks back at me. "Rocky " he yells. He hugs me. "I'm sorry I should never done that to you" I say to his ear. "It's fine my little cupcake." He tears up. "Are you still gonna go tot he old country?" I ask. He sighs. "No, I will not." I smile and he kisses me (This is the total opposite of "Stairway to Heaven ^.^) _

**It Will Rain-Pia Mia Perez (I preferably like this WAYYY better than Bruno HeartBreak/Love)**

Gunther's POV

Why doesn't Rocky love me I'd rather die than to see her with another guy...I love her so much. Ever since middle school I started falling and falling to rockbottom. Man there is no reason to live. I texted Rocky...

Rocky,I hope you find someone great...I will see you on the other sde in a few years...Gunther Goobye forever.

I went to my bathroom adn looked through the medicine cabinet.

Rocky's POV

I got a text from Gunther and I hurriedly went to his home and loooked everywhere til' I found him. In the bathroom trying to rip the cap off the medicine. "Gunther,NO"

To be continued.

**Thre you go I dare you to do your own :)**


End file.
